Harry Potter's Journey in Japan
by Nadhira Uzuharuwa
Summary: Penasaran, bagaimana petualangan Harry dkk di Jepang? Baca, deh! dijamin seru! semoga terhibur!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Journey in Japan

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat mengejutkan di The Burrow. Keterkejutan Harry yang disebabkan oleh Hermione yang berteriak-teriak dan disambut oleh sorakan bahagia dari Ron. Entah apa itu, tapi tampaknya sangat membahagiakan.

"Harry! Harry!" teriak Hermione dari luar kamar. Dilihatnya disebelah, kasur yang ditempati Ron sudah kosong.

"Harry! Harry!" seru Ron yang tampaknya disebelah Hermione.

Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melipat selimut dan merapikan bantalnya yang sudah kusam. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Melihat Hermione dan Ron yang melompat-lompat senang.

"Kalian ini, berisik sekali" gerutu Harry.

"Harry, ada berita yang sangat bagus!" jerit Hermione.

"Iya. Kemarin, aku dan Hermione mengikuti undian di SDI Sabilina (ngaur abizz!). Dan kita dapat kesempatan untuk pergi ke—," ujar Ron.

"KE JEPANG!" sorak Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

"Eh, Jepang?" ulang Harry.

"Iya, Harry! Kita dapat tiket ke Jepang! Waktu kami ditempat undian, orang yang memberi tiket bilang, tiketnya ada tiga! Untuk kita bertiga!" seru Ron.

"Kami sudah izin ke seluruh anggota Keluarga Weasley di The Burrow dan semuanya mempersilakan. Dan tentunya, Ginny yang sedang sekolah Muggle di Jepang bahagia sekali!" ujar Hermione.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang!" kata Harry yang wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Tenang, Harry. Kita akan menghubungi Ginny. Dia akan memberi kita alamat Guru Bahasa Jepang dari England di Jepang. Ginny sendiri bilang, dulu dia belajar kepada Guru itu," tutur Hermione.

"Eh, aku tidak yakin disana nyaman," gumam Harry.

"Tenang, Harry. Ada aku dan Hermione bersamamu," kata Ron sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

"Itulah masalahnya. Kalian pasti cuek!" kata Harry yang mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kita cuek?" tanya Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

"Kalian tahu sendiri, lah. Kalian sedang dalam masa—yah—begitulah," ucap Harry. "Asalkan kita bertemu Ginny, aku mungkin akan lebih menikmati liburan ke Jepang ini. Ya sudahlah, Konnichiwa" kata Harry yang disambut kebingngan Ron dan Hermione. Bukannya Harry tidak bisa bahasa Jepang?

"Kalau begitu, lusa kita berangkat!" seru Hermione yang diikuti teriakan bahagia Ron.

…..

Dua hari berlalu. Mereka membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Jepang. Wajah Harry masih tampak kesal dan tak berdaya. Sedangkan Hermione dan Ron, sangat berseri-seri. Harry tampak selalu melempar pandangan sebal pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Hermione dan Ron. Harry hanya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya saja.

Mereka melakukan Dissaparate ke bandara. Dan mereka muncul di sebelah sebuah bak sampah besar yang sangat bau di bandara itu, membuat mereka menjadi sedikit bau.

Hermione menuju loket untuk memberikan kupon tiket pesawat.

"Kami dapat dari undian di SDI Sabilina (_undian khusus orang Inggris, jangan lupa, ya. Itu undian palsu buatan penulis_). Ini sudah diberi persetujuan," ujar Hermione.

"Baiklah. Silakan masuk pesawat sebelum melayang," kata orang di loket itu.

"Melayang?" pikir Hermione yang setelah itu menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana, kita naik ke pesawatnya sekarang?" tanya Ron yang tampak sudah tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Hermione. Dia menarik tangan Ron yang menyeret Harry yang wajahnya tampak meminta belas kasihan kepada orang disekitarnya kecuali Ron dan Hermione.

Mereka mulai memanjat tangga yang membawa mereka kedalam pesawat yang rutenya ke Jepang. Menduduki tempat duduk yang sudah ditentukan. Harry duduk di sebelah seorang laki-laki tua berjenggot coklat panjang dan berkuku sangat pendek. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya duduk bersebelahan dibelakangnya. Harry merasa sangat kesepian. Kedua sahabatnya memang mulai mencuekinya. Laki-laki tua disebelahnya sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Sungguh sunyi kehidupannya.

Pramugari di depan sudah menjelaskan bahwa orang-orang didalam pesawat tidak boleh berisik. Tapi nyatanya, isi pesawat ini penuh dengan obrolan. Harry memilih untuk tidur saja.

"Permisi. Kami menyediakan beberapa cemilan sebelum kita mendarat. Mau sushi, okonomiyaki?" tanya sang Pramugari.

"Coklat kodok, ada?" tanya Ron.

"RON!" bentak Hermione. "Itu pastinya tidak ada disini. Maaf, teman saya yang satu ini memang rada-rada aneh," ujar Hermione.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," ujar Pramugari itu dengan amat lembutnya.

"Hermione, kau—," kata Ron.

"Tenang! Aku membawa coklat kodok untukmu" bisik Hermione. "Memangnya kau mau apa dengan coklat ini?".

"Menjahili Harry," bisik Ron. "Kau lihat. Dia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka!".

"Oh iya, ya. Masukan kodoknya!" ucap Hermione dengan sangat pelan.

Ron perlahan memasukan coklat kodok itu ke mulut Harry. Selama beberapa saat sampai kodok itu melompat-lompat di mulut Harry, Ron dan Hermione menatap kartu dari coklat kodok yang berfoto Harry!

Dan… kodok itu melompat-lompat!

"AAAAAA! Apa ini! AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Harry yang diikuti tawa keras Ron dan Hermione. Tidak biasanya Hermione senang menertawakan orang yang dijahili.

"KALIAN INI! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGUKU! Kalian ini, memang Pasangan!" teriak Harry.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hal itu tidak membuat wajah Hermione maupun Ron bersemu merah. Mereka malah terus tertawa dan semaki keras setelah kodok itu masuk kebalik jaket biru Harry. Jelas saja, kedua sahabat Harry itu mulai tidak setia kawan secara bercanda.

"Kalian itu sahabatku atau bukan, sih?" bentak Harry.

"Tentu saja Sahabat, sobat. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terlalu kecewa," ujar Ron yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione. Hermione tampak terbatuk-batuk.

"Iya, _uhuk_! Kami tidak akan memutuskan persahabatan kami denganmu, Harry. Ayolah, kau sejak lusa sangat berwajah buruk! Kau tampak terlalu kesal denganku dan Ron. Apakah kalau kami bercanda itu dilarang?" ujar Hermione.

"Kalian bercanda terlalu berlebihan! Aku tidak sudi punya sahabat seperti kalian!" bentak Harry sampai membuat orang lain menengok kearahnya.

"Baiklah. Kami minta maaf, Harry," kata Hermione.

"Iya. Kami tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Tapi kami masih boleh bercanda, kan?" tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku mohon jangan sampai menyiksaku!" kata Harry yang emosinya mulai pulih kembali. Dan meletakan kedua tangannya dipundak masing-masing sahabatnya yang saling rangkul.

Di tokyo…

Mereka menuju sebuah Hotel bernama Kaiteki-sa Hotel setelah mendarat di bandara lagi. Mereka hanya sewa satu kamar, dengan tiga kasur didalamnya.

"Kami pesan yang satu kamar isinya tiga bed," ujar Hermione kepada si petugas Hotel.

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya, _Konbanwa_," ujar orang itu.

"Eh, _Konbanwa_," balas Hermione dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo cepat ke kamar! Sebelum ada banyak orang Jepang disini yang berkomunikasi secara tiba-tiba!" seru Hermione kepada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pun pergi ke Kamar mereka yang berada di lantai empat dan bernomor 49.

"Ini, dia. Kamar nomor 49," kata Hermione dan dia menempelkan kartu yang menjadi kunci kamar di kotak kecil di dekat gagang pintu masuk.

"Ayo ma—," ucap Ron yang langsung dikagetkan dengan seorang anak perempuan datang pada mereka.

"_Watashi o tasukete! Watashi o tasukete! Watashi wa haha no heya bangō o wasurete shimatta!_" seru anak itu yang tampaknya tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" bisik Harry pada Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Ron.

Anak perempuan itu mulai menangis. Hermione memilih membawa anak itu ke meja informasi, dan bereslah sudah. Ron dan Harry masuk kedalam kamar. Mereka langsung menaruh koper mereka disamping tempat-tempat tidur yang paling pojok. Mereka menempatkan Hermione di kasur tengah yang berwarna ungu.

Beberapa saat kemudia, Hermione datang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron yang langsung menhampiri Hermione.

"Kata Petugas Hotel anak itu berkata, "_tolong aku! Tolong aku! Aku lupa nomor kamar Ibuku!_" .dan akhirnya anak itu menuju kamarnya. Coba tebak nomor berapa kamarnya!" ujar Hermione.

"Berapa?" tanya Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Empat puluh delapan! Tepat disebelah kita! Dan akhirnya, aku yang mengantarkan anak itu kekamarnya. Ibunya berterimakasih dalam Bahasa kita," seru Hermione.

"Ya, ampun. Tampaknya Trip ke Jepang memang menyebalkan!" teriak Harry didalam kamar.

"Sssst! Harry, nanti orang disebelah bisa dengar!" kata Ron.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau tidur saja," ujar Harry yang kekesalannya akan Jepang muncul lagi.

"Hermione, aku pikir, kita harus cari Guru Bahasa Jepang yang diajukan Ginny kepada kita. Kalau kita tidak belajar, kita akan terus seperti tadi," ujar Ron.

"Ya. Betul. Oh, iya. Ini brosur dari Ginny. Ayo kita baca!" kata Hermione perlahan agar Harry tidak terbangun dengan amarah membara.

_Together With Nippon Learning Center. Coba gratis dari tanggal 1-19 Februari. Pendaftaran gratis, dilakukan di lokasi cabang manapun atau secara Online (website tertera di bagian paling bawah brosur)._

_Guru Senior: Sara Kururugi__ (__サラ クルルギ__)_

_.com_

"Toroku shite Kudasai!" baca Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Sara Kururugi. Itu namanya," kata Ron.

"Bagaimana dengan _Tour Guide_? Kita belum punya _Tour Guide,_" kata Hermione.

"Apa itu _Tour Guide_? Tanya Ron.

"Pemandu wisata kita. Kita kan belum tahu menahu tempat-tempat di Jepang. Sekarang kita di Tokyo. Aku baru mempelajari sebagian dari kota Tokyo!" ujar Hermione.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita hubungi Ginny. Siapa tahu, dia kenal beberapa _Tour Guide_ di Jepang," kata Ron. Tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu melayang kearah jendela kamar mereka yang sangat dekat dengan kasur Ron.

"Itu mungkin surat dari Ginny!" kata Ron yang membuka jendela dan mengambil surat dari paruh si burung hantu.

_Untuk Kakakku, Ronald Weasley _

_Di Kaiteki-sa Hotel dengan kedua sahabatmu._

_Aku tahu Hermione pasti tahu tentang Tour Guide. Dan salah satu sahabatku adalah seorang _Tour Guide_. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Dia besok akan datang ke Hotel yang kalian tempati. Untuk namanya, silahkan besok temui dia saja. Dia akan mencari kalian._

_Salam hangat_

_Ginny Weasley_

"Ginny mengirimkan _Tour Guide_!" sorak Hermione dengan sangat pelan.

"Itu bagus. Sekarang, kita sebaiknya membalas surat ini dengan coklat kodok dan sebuah surat balasan," kata Ron dan dia mengambil selembar perkamen dan ditulisinya dengan pena bulu dan tinta.

"Apa menurutmu, kau Kakak yang baik?" tanya Hermione.

"Memang aku pernah menyakiti Ginny?" tanya balik Ron.

"Hmmm, pernah! Kau mendobrak pintu kamar Ginny keras-keras di hari ulang tahun Harry!" kata Hermione.

"Oh, itu. Kau masih mengingatnya saja. Hal itu membuat Ginny marah seharian denganku," ujar Ron.

"Hahaha! Kasihan, hahaahaha!".

"Sssst! Nanti Harry terbangun!".

"Oh, maaf. Aku, eh, boleh aku baca-baca buku?" tanya Hermione.

"Boleh. Silahkan saja," Ron memasukan perkamen dan coklat kodok ke dalam amplop. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!". Surat itu melayang kearah si burung hantu yang bertengger di jendela. Dan burung itu terbang pergi ke angkasa.

Hermione bersender ke bantalnya dan mulai membaca bukunya. Ron menutup jendela dan langsung membanting dirinya keatas kasur dan tertidur. Hermione masih terus membaca sampai pukul 11 malam waktu Tokyo.

Paginya…

"Selamat pagi!" seru Ron kepada Harry yang masih tertidur. Untungnya tidak membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

"Oh, ya. Pagi, Ron. Eh, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Harry.

"Menemui Tour Guide yang diajukan Ginny. Hei, sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang. Kita akan sarapan di bawah," kata Ron yang sedang membersihkan bekas tintanya tadi malam.

Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tepat berada beberapa senti disebelah kasurnya. Mengambil handuk, dan membuat bunyi air bercucuran dari shower.

"Ayo! Kita sarapan!" seru Hermione yang tampak kelaparan. Dia tidak mau sarapan dengan coklat kodok ataupun snack lainnya yang ia bawa.

Harry sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mereka menuju ke lantai paling bawah, dibagian Restaurant. Tempat yang isinya orang-orang yang sedang makan dan mereka tampak sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Silahkan menikmati sarapan kalian. Jika ada yang diperlukan, panggil saya, nama saya Rizuka Maemi." Ujar si pelayan.

Hermione dan Harry makan makanan itu dengan normal, biasa saja. Dengan okonomiyaki yang masih hangat. Sedangkan Ron, tampak seperti sedang makan telur dadar yang ada saus asamnya.

"Rasanya sebenarnya mungkin enak, tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil," ujar Ron sambil kembali memakan okonomiyaki-nya.

"Okonomiyaki itu enak! Kau saja yang tidak biasa dengan makanan Muggle, Ron!" kata Hermione sinis.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita makan seadanya. Jujur, aku lebih suka makanan Muggle di Inggris daripada yang di Jepang," kata Ron sambil memotong-motong okonomiyaki-nya.

Harry hanya terdiam sambil memakan sarapannya itu. Dia makan, minum susu, dan selesai. Makan dengan biasanya saja.

Beberapa langkah menghampiri mereka. sepertinya ada seseorang yang berjalan kearah Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Dia membawa tas selempang berukuran sedang dan mulai menyapa mereka. "Selamat pagi,".

"Selamat pagi. Apakah kau—," gumam Hermione.

"Tour Guide kalian? Ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Najira Enoki. Aku dijadikan Tour Guide kalian oleh—."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," sambung Ron.

"Ya. Kau pasti Kakaknya dan kau gadis berambut coklat dan kau yang memakai kacamata, kalian pasti sahabatnya, bukankah begitu?" tanya Najira.

"Iya. Begitulah," jawab Harry.

"Baguslah. Sebenarnya aku lebih sering dijadikan teman baru daripada Tour Guide. Ginny juga menyuruhku begitu. Jadi, aku terserahkan kepada kalian mau berpergian kapan saja," ujar Najira. "Kalian akan mulai berkeliling sekitar kota ini besok".

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, apakah kau tahu Jalan Kichi nomor 1?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku tinggal di nomor 6. Kalian nanti tinggal naik bus umum dan turun di Halte dekat Tsubaki Mall. Didekatnya, Jalan Kichi berada. Kalian mau belajar Bahasa Jepang, ya?" tanya Najira.

"Iya. Kami mau belajar dengan Guru professional disana," kata Ron.

"Guru disana memang professional. Padahal, aslinya dia berasal dari England. Sara-sensei," ujar si Tour Guide.

"Ya! Namanya Sara Kururugi. Itu kata brosurnya," tutur Hermione.

"Sebenarnya, namanya Sarah Phantomhive, itu namanya di England. Tapi, dia masuk keluarga Kururugi di Jepang," ujar Najira. "Sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain, sampai jumpa!".

Dia pergi meniggalkan mereka bertiga kembali. Harry, Ron dan Hermione meningglkan Restaurant itu. Mereka memilih untuk pergi ke Jalan Kichi nomor 1.

Mereka mengikuti rute-rute yang diberitahu Tour Guide baru mereka. Menaiki bus, dan turun di Halte yang bernama Tsubaki Teishi. Dilanjutkan dengan berjalan ke Jalan Kichi yang tepat berada didekat Tsubaki Mall. Hermione menjerit saat pertama kali masuk Jalan itu.

"Kenapa—," kata Hermione.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Deretan rumahnya, dari depan Jalan, dimulai dari nomor—," kata Hermione lagi.

Sejenak, mereka bertiga mengamati nomor-nomor rumah disekitar mereka.

"MULAI DARI RUMAH NOMOR 100!" seru mereka bertiga. Itu berarti, mereka harus berjalan sampai bertemu rumah besar nomor 1! Begitu stress Hermione. Ron menganga lebar. Harry pura-pura pingsan.

"Kita tetap harus menemukan rumah itu!" ujar Hermione yang stress-nya mereda. "Kita harus cari sesuatu yang bisa mengantarkan kita ke sana".

"Tapi disini sepi, Hermione. Kita sebaiknya berjalan saja—," kata Ron.

"TIDAK!" seru Harry. "Aku tidak mau!".

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku dan Ron berjalan kaki," bentak Hermione yang langsung menarik tangan Ron. Mereka pergi meningglakan Harry yang malah balik ke Hotel.

"Harry! Kau mau semakin tersesat disini!" seru Ron.

"Tidak. Maka dari itu, sebaiknya aku kembali ke Hotel!" balas Harry, dia membuang muka dari hadapan kedua Sahabatnya.

"Dia memang keras kepala setelah kita berada disini," bisik Hermione.

"Iya. Ya sudahlah, kita pergi saja. Dia yang akan lebih tersesat karena tidak belajar Bahasa Jepang!" ujar Ron. Dia dan Hermione terus berjalan. Jaraknya dari tempat meraka berpijak tadi 10 km.

Hermione menekan bel yang digantung dipagar. Dipagar itu tergantung sebuah papan yang bertuliskan, "_Selamat datang di rumah Keluarga Kururugi_". Pagar itu membuka sendiri, seperti menggunakan sihir. Dari luar, bangunan ini tampak sangat tua. Temboknya dipenuhi tetumbuhan yang menjalar, atapnya dilapisi jerami walaupun sudah pakai genteng keramik, dan Satpamnya, kerjanya hanya meminum Ocha atau air hangat biasa.

Ron dan Hermione masuk dan mereka melihat isi rumah itu. Ruang utamanya dipenuhi sofa-sofa dan sebuah meja bundar ditengahnya. _Maid_ yang berkerja disana mempersilahkan Ron dan Hermione memasuki kamar Sara Kururugi, yaitu tempat belajar Bahasa Jepang. Mereka berdua mulai memasukinya.

"Permisi, apakah ini ruangan Sara Kururugi?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, ini ruanganku. Silahkan masuk," jawab seorang gadis dengan kimono yang dipakainya. Dia menatap tajam Ron dan Hermione sebelum menyanyai mereka lebih lanjut.

"Apakah kau mengajar Bahasa Jepang?" tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja. Kalian murid-murid pertamaku! Akan kuberikan kalian pin ini." ujar Sara sambil menyodorkan dua buah pin berwarna ungu dan hijau kepada Ron dan Hermione. Pada pin itu tertulis, "_Pelajar Bahasa Jepang Sejati_".

"Terimakasih. Jadi, kita mulai belajar dari mana?" tanya Hermione.

"Dari kata-kata dasar tentunya. Seperti, 'aku'. Bahasa Jepangnya, _Watashi_, itu secara keseluruhan…," ujar Sara panjang lebar.

"Oh, kalau laki-laki lebih umumnya _boku wa_…," ujar Ron.

"Ya. Karena ini pelajaran pertma kalian, saya harap, kalian mempelajari buku ini," kata Sara sambil menyodorkan dua buah buku berukuran sedang. "Kalian belajar kata-kata dasar dari sini dulu."

"Hmm, Sara-sensei, apa kami boleh minta bukunya satu lagi?" tanya Hermione.

"Hermione! Sekali Harry tidak berkenan belajar Bahsa Jepang, dia tidak akan mau la—," bisik Ron.

"Ron! Dia mungkin berubah pikiran!" bisik Hermione.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Sara. "Bukankah, kalian cuma berdua?".

"Kami punya satu Sahabat lagi. Eh— tadi dia sakit perut, makanya tidak ikut kesini," bohong Hermione.

"Boleh. Tapi, pada pelajaran selanjutnya, dia harus ikut!" balas Sara sambil memberikan sebuah buku lagi pada mereka.

"Terimakasih, Sensei. Kami pergi. Sayonara!" kata Hermione yang langsung menarik tangan Ron.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang, tetapi, mereka ingin menengok sedikit ke rumah Tour Guide Najira. Rumah nomor 6.

Didepan rumah itu tertulis, "_Enoki Najira, Dokter Hewan Praktek_". Terlihat disekitar rumah itu, beberapa mobil parkir. Tampaknya, ada banyak hewan yang sakit.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's Journey in Japan Chapter 2

Ron dan Hermione akhirnya memilih untuk menuju ke Taman yang berada disebelah Rumah nomor 17, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak barusan. Melangkah menuju ke rerumputan yang segar, dan duduk disuatu kursi panjang yang pinggirannya ditumbuhi lumut.

"Bagaimana cara kita untuk membuat Harry tidak keras kepala lagi?" tanya Ron.

"Hmmm… Aku juga bingung, Ron. Apakah sebaiknya kita minum _butter beer_ dulu, ya? Ah, itu tidak berhubungan dengan pokok masalah kita," ujar Hermione.

"Betul juga. Atau, kita yang seharusnya memberikan _butter beer_ kepada Harry? Mungkin itu bisa menenangkannya," kata Ron bersemangat.

"Mungkin… Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin—," tutur Hermione.

Tiba-tiba, seekor ular menghampirinya. Hermione memundurkan badannya. Karena Ron sudah bisa _parseltongue_, dia berbicara dengan ular itu. Dia mengeluarkan desis mengerikan dan ular itu pergi. Hermione mengelus-elus dadanya dan mendesah, 'fuh'.

"Ular apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, hanya anak sanca. Aku saja tidak terlalu yakin," jawab Ron sambil mengamati ular yang bergerak menjauh.

"Huh, untung bukan cobra. Nah, kita melupakan soal Harry," sergah Hermione.

"Oh, iya. Kalau begitu, apakah kita harus menyuruh Ginny makan malam bersamanya di salah satu Restaurant padahal dia belum bisa bahasa Jepang?" ujar Ron.

"Tapi Ginny pintar, kan? Itu adalah ide terbaik kita! Sebaiknya kita hubungi Ginny," kata Hermione. Dia pernah diberikan nomor Ginny di Jepang oleh Mrs. Weasley.

"Halo? Apa ini Ginny?" tanya Hermione.

"_Yeah, ini aku. Apa kabar, Hermione? Ron lupa menceritakan kabarmu lewat surat,_" balas Ginny.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Eh, Ginny, apa malam ini ku ada waktu luang?"

"_Tentu saja. Malam Sabtu aku libur. Maksudnya, tidak ada kerjaan._"

"Bagus, aku mau kau bertemu Harry di suatu tempat. Dia sedang kurang mood. Dia merasa kesepian. Padahal, aku dan Ron berusaha menemaninya, tetapi dia benar-benar keras kepala."

"_Oh, Harry yang malang. Ya, aku akan datang. Aku akan menunggu di Caffe Buono, di sebelah Tokyo Mall. Kalau kalian tidak ber-dissaparate, kalian naik bus dari depan Hotel kalian, dan turun didepan Kantor Pos Tegami. Dan lanjutkan dengan bus yang berwarna hijau dan bertuliskan Tokyo Mall. Kalian naik itu dan sampai._"

"Terimakasih, Ginny," Hermione menutup telepon. Ron bertanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ginny menunggunya di Café Buono. Dia sudah memberiku jalan kesana. Atau, kita ber-apparate," ujar Hermione.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang," kata Ron sambil menepuk pundak Hermione. Mereka memilih ber-apparate ke sekitar Halte, supaya cepat. Lagi-lagi ber-apparate didekat sebuah tempat sampah.

"Harry! Kami punya kejutan untukmu!" seru Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Harry bersemangat.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Ginny!" seru Ron.

"Kau bercanda?" kata Harry tak percaya sekaligus bahagia.

"Tentu tidak, Harry! Kami tadi menghubungi Ginny! Kita ke Café Buono nanti malam. Tenang, aku sudah tahu rutenya," ujar Hermione.

"Bagus. Aku suka itu. Aku minta maaf, tadi aku terlalu menyerah untuk berjalan. Bagaimana les pertama kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Kami belajar kata-kata dasar, Harry. Oh, iya, ini bukumu, kau juga harus belajar Bahasa Jepang. Untuk les selanjutnya, kau harus ikut," ujar Hermione.

"Terimakasih," ucap Harry. Dan dia membuka-buka buku Bahasa Jepangnya.

Malam datang dan mereka menggunakan baju yang cocok dipakai keluar tapi tidak mewah. Harry menggunakan baju dengan jas hitam dan kaus putih didalamnya. Ron menggunakan jas biru tua. Hermione menggunakan gaun pendek dengan stocking ungu. Mereka pun siap pergi!

Mereka memilih untuk ber-dissaparate saja. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka sampai di belakang Tokyo Mall, dan berjalan menuju Café Buono.

Di dalam, Ginny sudah tampak menunggu di meja paling pojok. Dua piring makanan dan dua gelas berada dihadapannya. Harry berjalan ke arahnya. Ron dan Hermione memilih duduk lima kursi jaraknya dari mereka.

"Hi, Harry!" sapa Ginny. "Bagaimana, apa kau menikmati liburan ke Jepang dengan kedua sahabatmu?"

"Eh, menyenangkan," bohong Harry. Dia meneguk jus jeruk dengan sodanya.

"Tapi, Hermione bilang, kau bosan," kata Ginny.

Harry melempar pandangan sebal kearah meja tempat Ron dan Hermione berada. Terlihat disana, Hermione sedang minum sedangkan Ron mencela-cela minuman itu.

"Eh, aku hanya sedikit bosan, karena—maaf, Ginny. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka Jepang," ujar Harry.

Ginny tersenyum kecil. "Tak apalah, Harry. Ayo, sekarang, makan."

Harry menengok makanannya. "Apa ini?"

"Itu Ramen. Rasanya enak," kata Ginny. Dan ginny mulai memakan makanannya. Harry memulai makan dengan terbata-bata. Dia kembali menengok kearah Ron dan Hermione. Mereka sedang makan sup udon, tampak sangat menikmatinya. Ron tampak menikmati makanan itu, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ginny, bagaimana kau bisa berbaur dengan lingkungan di Jepang?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Ginny nyaris tersedak.

"Berbaur dengan lingkungan?" ulang Ginny. "Itu adalah hal paling gampang, kau tahu? Kau hanya tinggal melihat-lihat dan sedikit mempraktekan hal yang kau lihat, asalkan hal itu positif," ujar Ginny.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Harry.

"Iya, Harry," jawab Ginny pelan, dan dia melanjutkan makannya.

Harry makan sambil melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bercanda-canda. Tawa Ron mungkin akan memekakan teling orang-orang disekitarnya. Tetapi Hermione, pasti menikmatinya. Mereka bercanda tentang sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sering membuka-buka kamar Ginny. Aku melihatnya, dia tampak mencoba-coba melukis wajah Harry dengan cat tembok di kertas. Aku tahu dia kreatif, tapi aku sangat kasihan ketika melihat dia seperti itu," ujar Ron. Hermione terkikik. Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang yaitu Sara datang dimeja sebelah mereka dengan Kakaknya.

"Hei, kalian murid-muridku, kan?" tanyanya.

Keasyikan Ron dan Hermione serasa hanyut di sungai yang alirannya deras saat Guru mereka datang. Rasanya, perut Hermione seperti kemasukan snitch yang mengamuk, sedangkan Ron merasa seperti baru saja menendang bola kedalam gawang Slytherin.

"Ya, ini kami. Granger dan Weasley," kata Hermione.

"Maksudnmu, Weasley dan Weasley?" kata Sara sambil mengelurkan sebuah daftar huruf-huruf Katakana.

"Maksud anda, Sensei?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Oh, aku mengira kalian paca—," kata Sara dan langsung dipotong oleh Kakaknya, Ciel.

"Kau sebaiknya makan. Jangan mengganggu mereka. Maaf, ya. Dia memang suka mengganggu," kata Ciel.

Wajah Hermione menyemburkan warna merah padam, tampak kesal sekaligus malu. Rasanya ingin pindah tempat, jauh-jauh dari Sensei mereka. Ron juga seperti dia. Mereka mulai mengucapkan 'Sayonara' dan pergi meninggalkan Kakak Beradik Kururugi.

Harry melihat kedua Sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Kedua Sahabatnya ber-dissaparate tanpa ketahuan siapa pun kecuali Ginny dan Harry yang mengintip dari jendela.

"Sepertinya, mereka sudah lelah, apa kau juga begitu?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, aku, eh, lumayan lelah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi," kata Harry.

"Konbanwa, Harry. Sayonara," kata Ginny sambil membugkukan badannya 90 derajat kearah Harry. Harry hanya membalas 80 derajat. Dan dia ber-dissaparate.

Dia sampai dikamarnya. Ron dan Hermione sedang membaca serius buku Bahasa Jepang mereka.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar harus belajar Bahasa Jepang?" tanya Harry.

"Konbanwa!" sapa Ron.

"Yeah, Ginny juga berkata seperti itu kepadaku tadi. Apa artinya?' tanya Harry.

"Selamat malam," jawab Hermione. Di seperti sedang mencoba-coba menulis namanya dengan huruf-huruf Katakana dan Hiragana dihalaman belakang buku.

"Kalau namaku ditulis, jadinya, Ronarudo Biriutsu Uīzurī. Aneh juga, ya," kata Ron.

"Tapi kau membacanya cukup dengan nama panggilanmu yang biasanya, kan? Kalau aku, ya, ampun, jelek sekali! Hāmaionī Jīn Gurenjā," ujar Hermione.

"Harry, namamu menjadi, Harī Jeimusu Pottā," kata Ron.

"Cukup! Aku mau tidur" kata Harry. Dia melepas jasnya dan berbaring di atas kasur empuknya.

"Oh, iya. Besok, kita _check out_. Dan kita pindah ke Hotel yang tak jauh dari kost Ginny," ujar Hermione.

"Baguslah. Tempat yang baru tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat les kita, kan?"tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja. Malah lebih dekat. Dan di sekitar sana, ada beberapa tempat yang mengasyikan. Aku dan Ginny sudah berjanji mau ikut Pelatihan Mangaka. Ginny menyarankan, kau dan Harry mengkuti—,"

"Pelatihan Mangaka juga? Tidak mau!" sergah Ron.

"Bukan! Kalian ikut pelatihan karate!" seru Hermione.

"Apa itu karate?" tanya Ron.

"Seni bela diri dari Jepang. Kau ini banyak tidak tahunya!" bentak Hermione.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu!" balas Ron.

Mereka pun memilih untuk tidur setelah pembicaraan itu. Dan terbangun dengan segar dipagi harinya.

"Harry! Kita mau check out! Kau jangan tidur-tiduran!" seru Hermione.

Harry terbangun dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi cukup lama sehingga Ron membentaknya dari luar. "Harry! Kau jangan lama-lama!". Dan Harry keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka langsung turun dan check out. Mereka ber-dissaparate ke Hotel baru yang disarankan Ginny.

Disana, Ginny sudah menanti. Dan dia menyapa. "Ohayou!".

"Ohayou, Ginny!" balas Ron dan Hermione lancar. Harry hanya ikut-ikut.

"Aku sudah pesankan kamar untuk kalian. Kalian tinggal bayar" kata Ginny. Hermione menampung uang yang diberikan Ron dan Harry dan mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang dimana kamar kami?" tanya Ron.

"Di samping kanan sana. Di bagian Pondok Ryuku. Kamar kalian nomor 49" ujar Ginny.

"Empat puluh Sembilan lagi" desah Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Harry? Kau tampak masih kesal. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh datang sebentar saja ke kost. Di kost, anak laki-laki boleh datang asal mengobrol diruangan khusus" ujar Ginny.

Harry tersenyum kecil. Dia tampak sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Ginny. Dan dia, Ron dan Hermione memasuki Kamar mereka. bentuk kamar-kamar di Hotel yang bernama Koteji ini seperti rumah-rumah kecil. Terlihat didalam, Kamar mereka cukup luas. Tetapi, hanya ada dua bed. Satu bed pendek dan dua bed sedang

"Siapa yang mau tidur berdua?" tanya Harry. Namun tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Ron, Hermione, apa kalian mau?".

"KAU GILA, HARRY!" seru Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Maaf. Aku tahu, itu akan sangat tidak bagus. Kalau begitu, hei! Itu tiga bed!" kata Harry mendadak.

Hermione bersorak senang dan Ron menarik bed ketiga yang tersembunyi. Tak disangka, bed cover diantara dua bed itu hanya satu. Harry sudah keburu mengambil tempat dibawah. Hermione menggerutu, begitu pula Ron.

"Aku tidak mau bermaksud tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua, maka, aku tidak mau tidur diatas, tapi di bed kecil dibawah sini saja" kata Harry. "Lagipula, diantara bed kalian, masih ada jarak".

"Tapi nanti kami saat tidur tidak sengaja berebut bed cover" bentak Ron.

"Dan kami bisa terjatuh diperbatasan bed kami!" bentak Hermione.

"Berdoalah, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi" jawab Harry singkat. Dan dia tertidur. Ron dan Hermione mencari makan siang diluar. (udah keburu siang gara-gara Harry bangun kesiangan).

Mereka menuju kost Ginny, dan Ginny ikut untuk membeli makan siang (tempat kostnya lagi krisis makanan). Mereka menuju kedalam Tsubaki Mall, tempat yang tidak jauh dari Jalan Kichi.

"Ini pesanan kami, yang paling terakhir dibungkus, ya" kata Ginny yang baru saja memesan makanan untuk bertiga. "Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan Harry dengan keadaan di sekitarnnya?" tanya Ginny.

"Buruk," singkat Hermione.

"Harry menganggap aku dan Hermione terlalu mencuekinya. Padahal, Harry sendiri yang cuek," gerutu Ron.

"Tampaknya, kau harus sering-sering bertemu dengan Harry, Ginny," tutur Hermione.

"Lalu? Kalau aku sering menemaninya, dia akan lebih baik? Sebaiknya, nanti sore, ajak dia ke tempat Pelatihan kecil-kecilan di dekat Hotel kalian. Itu sebenarnya sebuah Festival. Kau dan aku akan ikut pelatihan Mangaka. Sedangkan kau, Ron, kau harus mengajak Harry. Bilang saja ke Harry kalau dia tidak mau ikut, aku akan membencinya," jelas Ginny.

"Wah, ide yang cukup bagus, Ginny," kata Ron sambil menepuk pundak Adiknya itu.

"Haha, bukannya kau juga banyak ide, Ron?" balas Ginny. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Hermione mulai ikut berbicara kembali.

"Jadi, kau masih les Bahasa Jepang ke Sara-Sensei?" tanya Ginny.

"Sudah lama keluar. Makanya, orang yang baru belajar dengan dia disebut murid pertama, padahal bukan, hahaha!" ujar Ginny, dan pesanan mereka datang. "Oh, iya. Sekadar bertanya, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

Ron dan Hermione berdiskusi sejenak, dan menjawab. "Baik, aneh, penuh sihir, seperti dulu sewaktu masih kelas 6 ataupun kelas 7 di Hogwarts," jawab mereka.

"Wah, bagus-bagus," kata Ginny sambil menyapit sushi dengan sumpitnya.

Sebelum festival…

"Harry! Ayo kita ke Festival! Ginny yang menyuruhmu, lho! Kalau kau tidak ikut, tamatlah hubunganmu dengan Ginny," seru Ron. Harry terbangun setelah makan siang dan tidur siang. Dia mandi dan mengikuti kedua Sahabatnya keluar.

Mereka saling berpisah di Festival itu. Pergi ke tempat Karate dan Mangaka.

Di tempat Mangaka…

"Selamat sore semuanya. Nama saya Furiko Ria. Saya senior Mangaka disini. Disini, saya tidak sendirian, ada kedua teman saya," jelas si Senior.

"Namaku Kagami Shifua," kata teman pertamanya.

"Dan saya Natsuko Azen," kata teman keduanya.

"Nah, kami akan mengajar kalian dasar-dasar menjadi Mangaka. Sebelumnya, silahkan pakai seragam kalian" seru mereka bertiga.

Hermione dan Ginny menggunakan baju semacam seragam sekolah anak perempuan Jepang. Dengan pita biru kecil pada bagian kerah kemejanya dan rok biru dengan garis-garis hijau pendek.

"Nah, mari kita menggambar wajah," kata si Senior. Kedua temannya mengamati para murid.

"Nona, kau membuat matanya terlalu kecil," kata Shifua kepada Hermione.

"Oh, maaf," jawa Hermione sambil menghapus gambarnya.

"Kau membuatnya sempurna, Nona," kata Azen kepada Ginny. Ginny tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Di bagian Karate…

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelatihan dasar hari ini. Saya pelatih kalian, nama saya Takuma Furuka. Saya bersama-sama dengan kedua teman saya," kata si Pembuka.

"Naoya Fuaizu."

"Dan Ayaka Jira," kata pelatih perempuan satu-satunya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai Pelatihan hari ini. Naoya, Ayaka, bagikan baju-bajunya!" perintah Furuka.

"Siap, Sensei!" balas kedua asistennya itu. Pelajaran-pelajaran di setiap stand Festival terus berlangsung sampai selesai, pukul 7 malam.

Hermione dan Ginny keluar dari tempat mereka latihan, membawa hasil gambar mereka. Ginny dengan hasil gambar yang sempurna, dan hasil dari Hermione yang masih sedikit berantakan. Dan mereka bertemu Ron.

"Kau cantik!" kata Ron pada Hermione.

"Kau tampak semakin, eh, semakin jangkung dengan baju karate itu," balas Hermione yang tadinya susah mencari kata-kata.

"Dimana, Harry?" tanya Ginny yang baru sadar tidak ada Harry.

"Oh, tadi dia mendapat tendangan cukup keras dariku. Dan ditendang lagi oleh seseorang dengan lebih keras, benar-benar keras," ujar Ron.

"Maksudmu, kau juga tururt menyebabkan dia kesakitan, Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Eh, kurasa begitu. Tapi, Harry sudah memaafkanku," jawab Ron muram. "Kalau begitu, kita ke sana!" kata Ron sambil menunjuk ke suatu tenda yang menjadi Rumah Sakit. Hermione dan Ginny mengikutinya.

Di dalam, Harry terkapar tak berdaya. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya. Pasti terasa sangat sakit, _aw!_ Di dalam, Harry dirawat oleh seorang dokter bernama Tomoko Camiria dan paramedis Junko Arifua.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Er, ugh, perutku…" erang Harry.

"Baik, baik. Sebaiknya aku menemani Harry di Hotel," kata Ron.

"Kurasa, Ginny lebih baik. Takutnya, kau tidak sengaja menendang perutnya lagi," ujar Hermione.

"Betul juga. Ya sudahlah. Aku dan Hermione cari makanan untuk makan malam," kata Ron yang langsung pergi bersama Hermione.

Ginny membopong Harry kedalam Hotel. Dia membuka pintu, dan membanting Harry ke atas bed kecil.

"Kau terlalu stress, Harry! Kenapa kau selalu begitu?" kata Ginny setengah marah.

"Ginny aku benar-benar ingin menyesuaikan diri, tapi aku tidak bisa!" bentak Harry yang masih mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Tapi kau masih harus empat hari lagi disini!" kata Ginny. "Kau jangan terlalu keras kepala! Ron dan Hermione sudah banyak mengeluh kepadaku! Aku bosan, Harry!"

"Tapi, ugh," ucap Harry yang memegang perutnya terus. "Aku sudah tak sabar untuk empat hari lagi, ugh. _Accio_!" dan segelas the hangat meluncur ke arahnya.

"Harry, yang terpenting adalah kau harus bisa beradaptasi! Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus, Harry!" bentak Ginny, tetapi emosinya sudah mereda.

"Baiklah, aku menurutimu!" kata Harry.

Di Tokyo Mall…

"Hermione, kita sebaiknya beli apa? Aku tak suka berlama-lama disini," kata Ron.

"Pastilles pemuntah! Tentu saja makanan, Ron! Kita harus cari makanan karena Harry sangat kesakitan, dan itu salah kau, Ronald Weasley!" seru Hermione.

"Tapi kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku, Hermione Granger? Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau kau ikut karate? Kau akan membuat perut Harry berlubang! Dia tidak punya semangat tadi!" balas Ron.

"Kau jangan membuatku menyiksamu, Ron," Hermione menariknya ke tempat sepi dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "_Aquamenti_!".

Ron basah kuyup. "Hermione! Kau! Jangan bermain-main dengan mantra! _Expelliarmus_!" seru Ron. Tongkat Hermione melayang jauh. Mereka saling kejar, mencoba menangkap tongkat Hermione (tampaknya melupakan pekerjaan mencari coklat kodok, eh, maksudnya makan malam). Tongkat Hermione berhasil didapatkan oleh Ron. Hermione memberontak keras. Memukul Ron, menjitaknya, merobohkan badannya, dan merebut kembali tongkatnya.

"_Tarantallegra_!" seru Hermione. Kaki Ron bergerak-gerak tak tekendali. Dia memberontak, dan Hermione tersandung kakinya. Terjungkal tak berdaya. Dia menghentikan mantranya. Ron terjerembab jatuh dan menimpa telepon seluler Hermione. Hermione menjerit! Dia melemparkan seekor kodok yang ternyata coklat kodok, dan itu berbunyi, _kwebek kwebek_ di telinga Ron keras-keras. Ron memekik keras! Hermione tak sengaja menelan kodok itu. Dia tersedak. Ron tampak kurang peduli.

"Lihat, akhirnya kau yang kena batunya, Hermione!" kata Ron.

"Kau, kau menyiksaku! Aku menyesal memilihmu sebagai…" kata Hermione.

"Sebagai apa, Hermione?" tanya Ron yang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Hermione.

"Sebagai—ah, tahu, ah!" Hermione tidak bisa membangunkan badannya. Apalagi, stocking yang dipakainya licin. Ron akhirnya membantunya bangun. Dan mereka membeli makanan.

Di Hotel…

"Kami pulang…" kata Hermione lesu.

"Kenapa? Kok kalian baru datang? Dan kalian tampak babak belur!" jerit Ginny.

"Dia yang mulai!" sergah Ron.

"Dia yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar terlebih dahulu! Aku sangat kesal denganmu, RON!" bentak Hermione.

"STOP! Jangan bertengkar disini. Harry butuh makan! Kalian terlalu lama diluar! Tampaknya, kalian juga menjadi cikal bakal stress Harry!" bentak Ginny.

"Tapi Ginny…" kata Ron dan Hermione.

"Sudahlah! Beri Harry makanan yang kalian bawa! Aku akan bayar untuk bagianku!" ujar Ginny. Dia mengambil nasinya kedalam mangkuk kecilnya dan ditambah lauk yang ada. "Kau bisa makan sendiri sekarang, kan, Harry?"

"Eh, ya. Bisa," balas Harry. Dia mulai menikmati makan malamnya yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Ron dan Hermione berupa soup cream.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Ginny.

"Ron tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya," mulai Hermione. Ron memberontak. Mereka mulai adu mulut! Saling mencela-cela. Ginny hanya menikmati makan malamnya dengan Harry.

_To be continued…_


End file.
